


Sleep Well

by Littlejaybird94



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, just cute fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlejaybird94/pseuds/Littlejaybird94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy’s working overtime and Teddy just wants a cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well

“Hey Billy?” 

Billy looked up from the page he was writing on. He was bored out of his brains and all this filing he had to being home from work didn’t help. His eyes were puffy from lack of sleep and his hair hung on his head as he stared up at Teddy. Anyone would think he was sick with a terminal illness.

“Whoa you look terrible.”

“Thanks for the assuring words Ted.”

“Please come sit with me? Just for a little bit?”

Teddy pleaded with his boyfriend, coming over to wrap his arms loosely around Billy’s neck.

“Teddy, come on you know I have work to do.” Billy groaned, pulling forward in Teddy’s grip slightly.

Making a sort of whining sound, Teddy pressed his forehead against the younger man’s cheek, rubbing his face against Billy’s slightly rough-with-unshaved-stubble skin like a cat, till their cheeks were pressed together and his chin rested on the other’s shoulder.

“And you know your also a human being- mutant, whatever,” he interjected as Billy opened his mouth to correct as he always did, “And you have your body has needs, like sleeping, eating.. And cuddling.”

Billy chuckled as Teddy listed his “needs”. Billy loved that Teddy was only like this when no one was around. This was his Teddy. As much as the bigger man was protective and worried about him when others where around, he never showed this affectionate, cuddly persona to anyone one else. And it had a huge weakening effect on Billy, who sighed, rolling his eyes.

“You know I’m only agreeing to this if we watch Wizard of Oz right?”

“DVD is already in the player.”

“Did you get that fluffy green blanket out the cupboard?”

“On the couch and ready to be used.”

“… Can I-“

“No you may NOT bring your work with you.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yes Billy, I know.”

Teddy placed a kiss to Billy’s head as he dragged his boyfriend out of his desk chair and into their tiny lounge room. He sat down heavily, letting his legs rest up on the couch, pulling Billy into his arms. Billy nestled in between the back of the couch and Teddy, letting the blonde man curl his arm under his neck so his fingers could run through straight brown hair.

They didn’t get past the part where Dorothy woke up in the Land Oz before Billy was snoozing, cheek pressed to Teddy’s shoulder.  
Teddy looked at Billy, eyes hooded with adoration. It was coming on midnight and Billy had to be up in an hour. Gently pulling Billy onto of him, he rested Billy’s head on his chest, tucked beneath his chin as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

“Sleep well Bee…” Teddy mumbled into Billy’s hair. Billy sighed in his sleep, snuggling a little closer, causing Teddy to smile softly, stroking Billy’s unshaven cheek affectionately. He would get Billy to shave in the morning. Until then, he would deal with the rough feeling of stubble beneath his fingers as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
